<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by MouetteRoquefort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136965">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort'>MouetteRoquefort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sam et bucky, un coucher de soleil et la mer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah avait invité Sam et Bucky sur son bateau  <br/> <br/>Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler autour de bières et de pizzas <br/> <br/>Mais voyant que le soleil commencer à décliner, elle dit en baillant  <br/> <br/>« Wow il est tard, les enfants doivent encore être devant la télé, alors qu’ils ont école demain ! Bonne nuit les garçons ! » <br/> <br/>« Ok a demain ! » lui dit son frère avant qu'elle ne s’éloigne  <br/> <br/>Sam et Bucky se retrouvent donc seul <br/> <br/>Captain America dit alors à son ami avec un petit sourire amusé  <br/> <br/>« Ok c’est bon j’ai compris » <br/> <br/>« Compris quoi ?» lui demande Bucky en levant un sourcil <br/> <br/>« Compris que tes amoureux de ma sœur » </p><p>Le soldat de l'hiver manque d’avaler sa bière de travers et se met à faire des signes négatifs avec les mains <br/> <br/>« Quoi ? Mais n’importe quoi ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore pigeon ! Tu as trop bu ou quoi ? » <br/> <br/>Son ami le rassure, hilare <br/> <br/>« T’inquiète, c’est ma petite sœur mais elle est grande, ça ne me dérange pas de d’avoir comme beau-frère ! » <br/> <br/>Bucky , désormais rouge tomate, répond en bafouillant <br/> <br/>« Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle, parce que... » <br/> <br/>« Parce que quoi ? » fait Sam avec un petit sourire moqueur <br/> <br/>Et là, dans la panique Bucky fini par répondre  <br/> <br/>« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! » <br/> <br/>Sous le choc, Sam le regarde avec des yeux rond, bouche bée <br/> <br/>Au fil du temps passer avec lui, des sentiments pour son coéquipier avait commencer à naître  <br/> <br/> <br/>Mais Sam avait toujours pensé que ce ne serait jamais réciproque, et que Bucky avait en réalité des sentiments pour Sarah  <br/> <br/>Un peu douloureusement il l’avait accepté, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de sa frangine <br/> <br/>Mais là il venait de lui avouer ces sentiments, et il était totalement perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette révélation  </p><p>Il se sentait si stupide... <br/> <br/>Barnes secoue la tête, mal à l’aise  <br/> <br/>« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça, je...je suis fatigué, je devrais aller dormir moi aussi... » <br/> <br/>Il se lève, attrape sa veste et s’apprête à partir  <br/> <br/>Sam hésite quelques secondes, puis se décide a le rattraper </p><p>« Attend ! » <br/> <br/>Alors, Sam lui prend les mains et plonge son regard dans le sien </p><p>Les rayons du soleil couchant se reflètent dans ces yeux bleus, les rendant encore plus magnifique, <br/> <br/>« Bucky... je » murmure-t-il doucement  <br/> <br/>Ce dernier lui sourit et passe une main sur la joue  de sam<br/> <br/>La sensation du métal sur sa peau le faire frémir <br/> <br/>« Non, ne dit rien... » <br/> <br/>Puis, lentement Bucky rapproche ces lèvres des siennes, <br/> <br/>Et quand, enfin, elles se touchent Sam sent son cœur s’emballer <br/> <br/>Soudain ils ont l’impression que plus rien n’existe autour…</p><p>ils sont comme dans une bulle <br/> <br/>Tellement qu'ils n’entendent même pas Sarah qui venait de revenir <br/> <br/>Quand ils se rendent compte de sa présence, ils se séparent et la regarde, un peu mal à l’aise <br/> <br/>« pardon je dérange ? le petit à oublier un de ces jouets ici, il ne peut pas dormir sans ! Ho Pas d’inquiétude, je ne fais que passer, bonne nuit les tourtereaux ! » dit-elle avant de repartir avec la peluche en leur adressant un clin d’œil </p><p>Après son départ, ils restent de longues minutes assis au bord du bateau, Sam la tête poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon, blottit l’un contre l’autre, a regarder le soleil couchant  <br/> <br/>Sam n’a jamais vu Bucky sourire autant...<br/> <br/>Ils ne disent rien, n’osant pas briser la magie de ce moment...<br/> <br/>Seul le bruit des vagues et de leurs battants se fait entendre <br/> <br/>De toute façon ils n’en ont pas besoin pour se comprendre et pour s’avouer qu’ils s’aiment <br/> <br/>Et, brisant enfin le silence, Sam murmure à l'oreille de Bucky un doux « je t’aime »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>